Freedom
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Logan was driving home one evening during a thunderstorm on his motorcycle and nearly hits a girl, who is running for her life. He saves her and takes her back to the professor and they all find out that she's a mutant with a horrible past. LoganXOc


Well, here is my new story, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Escape_**

I watched as the lights started to flicker, I knew the power was about to go out because of the storm raging loudly outside "Guys, it's about time," whispered a girl in a nearby crate, I shifted a bit to get the blood moving in my body. The lights suddenly flickered off and the red light on the wall lit up, we knew the power was out and the backup generator had kicked on; my tail slipped through the bars to start to push the lock around.

"C'mon, they're counting on me," I thought as my black tail wriggled in and started to pick the lock, my ears twitched around as I listened closely to the lock and it finally clicked open. I pushed the lock off then pushed the door open, I quickly began to work on the next lock, freeing the next mutant and they set on the next lock on another cage till finally everyone was free "That everyone?" I looked around and took a quick head count, everyone was out. "Good, let's go, we need to get to the door before they all know we are getting out of here," they all nodded and we grouped together by twos or threes, I pushed the door open then peered around to see if there was anyone around. "Coast is clear, let's move," I stepped out and let the others file down the hall, I followed behind them after closing the door then took the lead again.

I peered around the corner to make sure there was no scientists standing around, we were close to the door that would lead to our escape, I motioned for a few of them to shoot across and wait for us on the other side when suddenly the alarm went off loudly "Shit, go, go, go!" yelled Eric, my right hand man and my best friend, we shot down the hallways that we all roamed for as long as we could remember and ran towards the door.

"Hey, those mutant freaks are escaping! Get them!" I heard one of the scientists yell, I was the first to get to the door and I instantly started working on the lock.

"C'mon, they're right behind us!" I ignored them, I could feel the fright and the desperation from them all and I knew I had to keep my head in the game; I felt a trickle of sweat run down my cheek as I worked on the door then it clicked and I pushed the door open "Go, go, go!" and we all shot out the door, running as fast as we could to the fence that separated us from freedom. Everyone started scaling the fences, I started helping push some of the others up to get them started over the fence "Gale! Go!" I looked back over at Eric, who was straddling the fence to help the others get over, I looked back and saw some of the scientists running towards us.

I started scaling the fence "Don't let that one escape! She's the one that they want!" I was half way up when Eric reached down to grab me by the back of my shirt and haul me over the fence, I looked at him as the rain poured down.

"Go, I'll keep them busy," he said, he then pushed me over to the other side and I hit the ground hard, I jumped up then clung to the fence to climb back up to get him.

I reached up to him "No, Eric! Come with us, I need you!" he jumped back over, standing his ground as they closed in on him.

"Run! Live for the both of us!" I stepped back away from the fence as they tackled him down into the mud "Go! Don't let them catch you!" he yelled as he struggled against them hard, I felt as tears started running down my face as he looked at me, his bright blue eyes glowing in the flash of the lightening "Be free, I'll never forget you," I turned then took off running when some of the men started to climb over the fence after me.

I ran through the forest that surrounded the lab, I jumped over the rocks and logs that were laying over my path, I didn't know where I was going but I knew that anywhere was better than being back in that lab. I slid to a stop and looked around while panting hard, thunder rumbled loudly and I heard the crash of the limbs as those men ran through to try and find me "Where should I go?" my ears pricked up at the sound of howling and I paled, they send their precious blood dogs on me. I darted in a random direction, hoping to find somewhere that I could escape too, I heard the howling get very loud and excited; they found my scent. I came across a creek, I stepped through the cold water and continued to run through the trees, feeling the thin branches cut into my skin "That should throw them off for a little bit," I panted as I paused to catch my breath, I leaned against a nearby tree as the rain continued to pour down hard. I wiped my face and thought back to Eric, wondering if he was okay and why he stopped back to fight them off for me, I sighed then froze when I heard a nearby howl, they had caught up to me "SHIT!" I hissed as I took off running again, I had to put some distance between us or else Eric's sacrifice would be wasted.

I felt my legs burning from all the running I had been doing, I felt a bit weak since I didn't eat anything before the escape, I shook my head some and pushed myself hard but suddenly tripped over a log that I had failed to see and tumbled right into the open. I pushed myself up a bit, grimacing in pain, my ears pricked up when a loud noise came to a stop right in front of me "What the hell…" a man pulled off the helmet that was on his head. I couldn't move, the bright light had me stunned, I jumped when I heard the howls getting closer and I tried to get up but I had injured my ankle. I knew I was caught but the man reached over, snatched me up off the ground and placed me on the back of his motorcycle "Hold on tight, kid," he stuck the helmet on me, I wrapped my arms around him and clung tightly to him as he revved up the engine, taking off down the road. I glanced back and watched in horror as two huge ass mutant dogs slammed through the trees, knocking them down onto the road as they looked around to find me but the man's scent was covering mine up and they retreated back into the forest.

* * *

I know it's short for the first chapter but I'm trying to work on it.


End file.
